


You're Mine

by The_DoctorSimba



Series: Godstiel and Pets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Pet, Slavery, Teaching, Torture, breaking someone's spirit, face fucking, mild mind fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is God now. His vessel is not melting but he knows the Winchesters will get in his way and breaking Sam did not stop Dean... So he takes Dean. He plans on training Dean to be his pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while but I couldn't get it the way I wanted. It's good now so enjoy!!!

"I’m your new God. Sam, since harming you didn’t make you Dean stop I’m taking him with me to Heaven, for your sake hope this is the last time we meet.” Castiel said a moment before he disappeared, along with Dean.

“Cas!” Sam gasped falling to his knees. “My head Bobby.” Bobby rushed over to him. “We have to get him back Bobby. I have no idea how new Cas will treat him.” Bobby leaned over and helped Sam up.  
“I know, Sam. We’ll figure something out.” Sam swayed on his feet, “Whoa, stay with me kid.” Bobby helped him out.

“Shit! Cas! Take me back you sonofabitch!” Dean shouted landing in heaven. He looked around quickly then started to storm over to Cas, raising a fist. Cas stopped him with a raised hand, Dean suspected the hand was more for show than anything else though.

“If you would like to continue life with the use of your tongue and your brother to continue life you will not raise a hand to me.” Castiel said calmly. Dean was frozen as Cas spoke but he was released after Castiel finished. “Do you understand?” 

Dean lowered his hand and stayed in the same spot, “Yeah I understand so what are you going to do to me up here? Huh? Keep me like a little bitch?” Dean snarled.  
“Yes.” Cas answered still calmly. “In every sense of the word. Dogs are very loyal, I expect you to be loyal, but humans have physical needs as well… And I’ve come to enjoy them.” 

“So you want me to be a loyal little bitch and not talk back and bend over whenever you say?” Dean snorted in defiance, “Good luck with that.”  
“You will need training I understand and I will be the only one to do it. I want to be the only one you will submit to. I won’t take away your free will but I will break it.” Cas said walking over to Dean. Dean didn’t step back but Cas stands nose to nose with Dean. Dean’s eyes widen, he can feel Cas’s power but he refuses to back down. 

“Good luck with that.” Dean snarled.  
“I don’t need luck. I’m God.” Cas said. Dean suddenly felt a lot of pressure on his head. He gasped against it but it became too much and his knees buckled. Cas took a step back as Dean fell onto his hands.  
“Damn you.” Dean spat quickly getting up to his knees but wasn’t able to rise farther. “What?” He growled. “Can’t even touch me while you try and break me?” 

“Contact will come later. For now I need to use strength to break you.” Cas said looking down at Dean.  
“Yeah, I’m sure, ya dick.” Dean growled.  
“Silence.” Dean started to choke on his silence. “You will not back talk me again.” Dean could breathe again.  
Dean gasped, “I know you won’t kill me.” Dean coughed, “You’ve already said you were going to train me. Why kill me instead?” 

“Do you forget I’m God? If I kill you I can just bring you back.” Castiel pointed out with calm rationality. Dean stilled. He hadn’t thought of that. “But-but you won’t kill me right?” Dean stuttered.

“If you force me to I will not hesitate.” Castiel threatened.  
“O-ok, you won’t have to.” Dean really did not want to die if he could avoid it. The pressure released from Dean, and he started to get up.  
“Did I say you could get up?” Castiel demanded in a calm voice. He promptly knocked Dean off his feet.

“Whoa! Ok I’m sorry. Is that what you want to hear?” Dean asked from his spot on the ground. He finally felt it and realized he was on cement. No wonder his knees hurt so badly.  
“It’s a start yes.” Cas said reaching down to Dean, who proceeded to jerk away. But all Cas did was give Dean a pet on the head.

“I will be back later.” Was the only warning before Cas left and Dean was all alone.  
“Hey! Get back here!” Dean shouted at the air, “Cas!” He got no response, not that he was really expecting one. 

Dean huffed and inspected the room. It was mainly a box. No door but there was a cot in one corner and a stall with a toilet and sink in the other. He was grateful Cas had allowed the stall to have a door that shut. It didn’t lock but it was the little comforts he was thankful for. Another was the fact the bed had a sheet, cover, and pillow.

He went to sit on the bed. There was nothing he could do but wait and plot the downfall of the new God. Cas was going to slip up and Dean had more than enough anger at the fact he hurt Sammy and kidnapped him to do what had to be done when that moment came.

Dean wasn’t sure how long he was in that cell before Cas came back. He only knew that it wa long enough for him to have peed twice and have gotten hungry.  
“I brought you food.” Cas announce showing a bag of what looked like Chinese takeout.  
“Uh… thanks.” Dean hadn’t been expecting that.

Cas brought the bag into his chest. “Kneel.” He commanded. Dean stood there in defiance; he should’ve known the food would have to be worked for.  
“Not going to happen.” Dean said raising his chin in a blatant show of dominance.  
“I knew you would be stubborn, Dean.” Cas said with a hint of something in his voice that sent shivers up Dean’s spine.

Cas took the bag and went to the little stall. Dean peered over Castiel’s shoulder as he poured the food down the toilet, and then flushed. Dean was stunned. He thought the angel turned God would’ve just poofed the food away, but he seemed to want to mentally break Dean as well, which would be necessary if Cas wanted a bitch.

“I wish I didn’t have to do that, Dean.” Cas said facing him. “Now, kneel.”  
“Why in Hell would I kneel now with no incentive?” Dean asked crossing his arms.  
“You’re not in Hell Dean.” Cas said. “But Hell is nothing to what I will do. You didn’t break down there. You will break under my thumb.” 

Dean snorted before the pressure was back. He grunted in pain, trying to stay on his feet. He heard Cas say, “Kneel,” again but he mostly just heard the roaring of blood in his ears. He finally buckled again, and found himself once more at the angel’s feet.

He was breathing heavily as he looked up to scowl at the new God. “There. Was that so hard?” Castiel asked with mock concern.  
“Yeah, well you know I’m not really the submitting type.” Dean snarled. Cas raised his hand and punched Dean twice in the face. It split his lip and his eyebrow.

“What the Hell was that for!?” Dean demanded, refusing to wipe the blood out of his eye or off his chin.  
“Incentive.” Castiel said simply.  
“You are doing a piss poor job of offering it though.” Dean muttered.  
“I know you don’t like this yet Dean but you will come to enjoy your new position. Everything will be taken care for you. You will not have to worry about anything. Won’t that be a relief?” If Cas were his normal self the question might’ve sounded like a plea, now all it sounded like was a parent being condensing to a disobedient child.

“I will be back.” This time Dean couldn’t get up from his knees. He tried to stand up but the pressure was too much. When he tried to lie down it felt like he was underwater and couldn’t get his ears to pop. He was able to crawl on his knees though. It seemed Castiel only wanted him on his knees and not in just one spot.

He looked for anything he could use as a weapon. It wasn’t his best plan to attack the new God… Ok it wasn’t even a plan more of just wishful thinking than anything else. His knees started to burn and Cas found him kneeling against a wall to keep himself up.

“Would you like to get up from your knees, Dean?” Castiel asked.  
Dean would’ve liked to tell him to piss off but he wasn’t masochistic, “Yes, I would.” He said quietly.  
“Crawl over to me.” Castiel instructed.

Dean slowly crawled over to Cas’s feet. He felt a hand in his hair and suddenly he could move again. He dropped in relief. He didn’t say anything, just lay there panting in relief.  
“You would be wise to obey me, Dean.” Castiel warned.

“Yeah,” was all Dean could manage.  
“Kneel.” Castiel said sternly.  
Dean looked up at Castiel astonished, but he slowly rose to his knees with a whimper, “That good?” He asked holding out his arms.  
“Yes.” Dean managed not to flinch when Castiel reached down to pet his hair, he ruffled it a bit before he was gone again.

“Damn him.” Dean murmured after dropping back to the floor. He was now very hungry but he really didn’t want another visit from ‘God’. He just lay there with his face pressed against the cold ground. He curled up and saw his knees were bloody, staying on his knees for so long had worn through his jeans.

He curled up tighter on himself and started to cry silently. He wasn’t the crying type but he was hungry, he was pissed, and he was cold. He just realized how cold he actually was. The cell itself was cool but the ground was cold. He curled up tightly trying to conserve body heat. He was very glad Cas hadn’t decided he would be better without his clothes.

He must have dozed off because he woke to the flutter of wings and the smell of food. He used his arms to push himself up into a sitting position, “How long have I been here?” Dean asked. His voice is rough and his throat is dry.

“Are you hungry?” Castiel asked, ignoring the question.  
“Yes.” Dean croaked out.  
Castiel went over to the cot and sat down, “Crawl over to me.” 

Dean was half tempted to ignore the command but the food smelled so good. He crawled over to Castiel and sat back on his legs in front of the new God. “Would you like some food?”  
“Yes.” Dean said quietly.  
“Beg me for food.” Castiel said calmly.

“I don’t beg.” Dean growled. Castiel sighed then stood up and started to go to the stall in the back.  
“Wait!” Dean gasped. “Wait, please.” Dean said. “Please… Please let me have some food.” Dean looked down in shame. Castiel went and sat back down. “Good. But not good enough.” Castiel knocked Dean to the floor.

“I’m sorry!” He gasped from the floor. “Please! I’m trying here Castiel! Please!” Dean whimpered as Cas got up.  
“Try harder.” He said standing over Dean.  
“Please. Please I’m so hungry. Please let me have some food.” Dean begged.

“Get up.” Castiel said sitting back down. He opened the bag and Dean crawled up to Castiel’s knees. “Open up.” Dean listened, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Castiel placed a fry on Dean’s tongue. It was so good, warm and salty. Dean savored the flavor as long as he could before finally swallowing.

“May-may I have another?” Dean asked quietly. Castiel said nothing for a moment and then raised his hand and managed not to flinch when Cas petted him. “Good. You’re making progress.” He said with what might have been affection if he were human.

“Yes.” He said after a few second of petting. He brought out a few fries this time and Dean had to be careful not to burn his tongue or inhale them too fast. He ate and his eyes got wide as Castiel brought a burger from the bag. “Would you like a bite?” The new God asked.

“Yes… oh God yes!” He said hurriedly from his spot. He hadn’t even realized he’d said anything wrong until he was back on the ground, struggling to breathe.  
“Learn your place. You cannot take my name in vain.” Castiel said calmly standing over Dean, the bag gone. 

Dean’s hands were at his throat trying to pry whatever invisible force that was choking him off. “Plea-Please.” He choked.  
“Dean you need to understand I am your God and you are an ant. You must learn your place and not disrespect me.” Castiel said patiently.

“Not—Disrespect.” Dean gasped and suddenly the force was gone and Dean gulped in as much air as possible.  
“Good boy. Respect is something I demand and if you take my name in vain you will be punished.” Castiel said sitting back down the bag was back.  
“I-I-I’m sorry.” Dean whispered going over to Cas’s leg. “I meant it respectively. Could-Could I have a bite of the burger?” He hoped he hadn’t lost that privilege. 

“Yes you may Dean.” Castiel held the burger down to Dean’s mouth and he greedily took a bite, hoping it wouldn’t be pulled away. It wasn’t and Dean was able to about half before he felt full.  
“Thank you, I’m full.” Dean said pulling back slightly not sure if Castiel would be ok with it.

“Good. I do not like having to punish you Dean. I would like it if you would just obey and submit.” Castiel said reaching down and petting Dean’s hair then moving his hand down to gently run his hand down Dean’s face. 

Dean stayed very still, not comfortable with being touched by Castiel like this, but didn’t want to anger Castiel. “I’m not good at submitting.” Dean said quietly. Castiel moved his hand do Dean’s throat then picked him up and slammed him against the wall. “I-I-I’m try-I’m trying!” Dean stutters. “Ple-please I’m sorry!” Dean shouts. 

Castiel lets him drops then leans down and in Dean’s face. Dean shrinks away from Castiel’s closeness and tries to hide his face. “Dean look at me.” Castiel commands not touching Dean. He looks up at this new God. “Very good Dean. Is there anything you want?” Castiel asked gently, “Who’ve been very good.” 

“Sammy.” Dean said suddenly. “Can you please fix Sam? If you do I won’t fight. I’ll be yours.” Dean said hoping to sweeten the deal enough that Cas would give in.  
Castiel took a moment to think. He knew Dean would ask eventually. He got up and back handed Dean. “I’m so-sorry!” Dean said from the ground, but Cas was gone.

“Sam, you’re up.” Bobby said looking up. Sam had been vertical pretty much the two weeks since Dean had been taken by New God. It still surprised Bobby whenever he was up.  
“Yeah, still good.” Sam said rubbing his head. “Good, really good.” 

“Sam.” Castiel said suddenly appearing next to him.  
“Cas-tiel” Sam said, shocked. “Where’s Dean?” He demanded.  
“You do not get to ask questions Sam.” He turned to Bobby who fell unconscious he turned back to Sam. 

“Would you like to be fixed?” Castiel asked.  
“Wh-what? Yes.” Sam said quickly. Sam couldn’t even react when Castiel slammed him into the wall.  
“I can fix you. But you must stand down.” Castiel said putting his hand on Sam’s throat. 

“Cas-?” Sam said but his words were cut off by the pressure.  
“Don’t speak. Listen.” Castiel said leaning in close. “Your brother is mine. You are also mine. If you don’t do as I say, you will never see Dean again because I will throw you back in the Pit.” Castiel growled.  
“N-no. Ple-please no don’t.” Sam whimpered.

“I will not, not yet. Dean asked me to fix you and I will do that. But I will be checking up on you to keep you in check. To show you I own you.” Castiel said gruffly in Sam’s ear. Sam just whimpered as Castiel let him drop. Castiel pressed to fingers to Sam’s forehead and instantly the memories were gone. Castiel drew back and punched Sam knocking him unconscious. 

Yes he could’ve made it peaceful but he wasn’t in the mood. He appeared back to Dean.  
“You had no right to ask that Dean.” Castiel said harshly.  
“I-I’m sorry.” Dean said shaking in the corner. “Di-did you fix him?” Dean asked coming closer. 

“I killed him.” Castiel said seriously. “You were too distracted by him. He had to be removed.” Dean stopped moving and sank back on his heels. “Cas…?” Dean whimpered.  
“Do not call me that. I am not your pet. You are mine.” Cas said going over to Dean. “But I am God. I can bring him back. Be what I want.” Castiel stepped back and pointed to the spot next to him.

Dean understood and crawled over and sat on his heels at Cas’s side. “Good boy.” Castiel praised petting Dean’s hair. “You will obey me?” Dean nodded, “And serve me?” Another nod. Castiel smiled but Dean’s head was down so he didn’t see it. “I’ll bring your brother back, disobey me and I’ll throw him back in the Pit forever.” Castiel threatened. Dean tensed and stated muttering, “Please no. Not Sammy.” He rubbed up against Castiel’s leg.

Castiel snapped, “He has been returned and is with Bobby. Disobey me and he will be punished. As a favor I also removed his time of the Pit. He has been healed.” Castiel said triumphantly.  
“Thank you.” Dean said bowing his head in relief. 

Castiel turned his body to face Dean. “Your final test.” Castiel turned to face Dean. He threaded his fingers into Dean’s hair. “I want you to please me.” Cas said bringing Dean close to his crotch leaving no room for debate what Castiel wanted. Dean whimpered bringing his hands to the zipper of Castiel’s pants and shakily undid them. 

He got out Castiel’s cock and looked up to Castiel’s face. He nodded and Dean took Castiel’s length in his mouth. He sucked gently at first but Castiel used his grip in Dean’s hair and forced him to deep throat. Dean stopped struggling and just let Castiel fuck his face. 

Castiel held Dean close and he couldn’t breathe. He started to choke and try to get off but his attempts were weak at best. His vision started to go and Castiel enjoyed the way Dean’s throat felt pulsing around his cock. “Good pet.” Castiel moaned.

Dean whimpered and moaned against the intrusion. He wanted this to be over. His best friend was raping him and managed to do something hell couldn’t do… break him. In hell it was just him being tortured but now he had Sam to worry about. He had to live, another problem he didn’t have in hell. 

He didn’t realize he was crying until he felt the tears on his hands. He moved his hands so they were on Castiel’s hips. He was officially broken. He broke under his new master… The New God. Castiel let Dean off a bit and hurriedly took a breath. 

Castiel allowed Dean a breath before brutally thrusting back into Dean’s throat. He set a brutal pace, and Dean just let him. He had no other choice. Castiel climaxed and rode out the orgasm, pumping his come down Dean’s throat. Dean swallowed all of it, fearing Castiel may get mad if he didn’t. Castiel pulled out his softening cock out of Dean’s mouth and releasing his hair. Dean was too hurt to care and just dropped when his support was gone. 

“Good, pet.” Cas said tucking himself back in. “Now as long as you obey me you will do lovely.” Castiel said and he knelt next to where Dean had fallen. He reached over to pet a quivering Dean. He ran his thumb over Dean’s bottom lip. Cas thought they were perfect lips, perfect cock sucking lips. 

Dean shuddered as Cas touched him gently. It reminded him too much of before new God Cas. Suddenly the cold was overbearing. He moved his head and saw he was naked. “Your body is mine, pet. You don’t need clothes. I’ll turn the heat up, you’re freezing.” Castiel said touching Dean’s forehead. 

“Th-thank ya-you.” Dean stuttered, “Mas-Master.” He added.  
“Very good pet. You’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Gulp* *Looks around nervously* Soooo.... I hope you guy liked that! I was wondering should I do a sequel? Maybe where Castiel and Dean go visit Sam? Or Sam goes off hunting Castiel and bites off more than he can chew with New God? Let me know!!!


End file.
